


Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

by awintersrose



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating Dannin, Multi, Orochimaru and cats are kindred spirits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With literal fluff, Yes it's a thing, in the form of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: In which our heroes go to a cat cafe for a date and cuteness ensues.





	Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KriKee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriKee/gifts).



> Unapologetically gratuitous fluff inspired by the upcoming Sunshine After Rain verse I’m working on with Krikee.

The tea shop appears quaint and cozy as Orochimaru and his partners walk into the establishment. Fragrant teas are rich in the air, but there is something else. The scent of fur, something mammalian, but not human.

“ _Mrrrow?_ ” A grey tabby cat crosses the aisle between tables and immediately weaves itself between Orochimaru’s ankles, walking to and fro. Dan, Tsunade, and Jiraiya catch their collective breaths as Orochimaru freezes, and his hands clench tight. The shop owners appear nervous, until a wide, gentle smile spreads across his features and he bends to pick up the very happy cat.

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing with your stripes and white socks? Hello to you too.” he says quietly, and almost sweetly, as jaws drop around him.

The snake Sannin continues waking toward an empty table, scratching behind the cat’s ears and under its chin, while his partners follow, awestruck at the unexpectedly adorable sight. Then gradually more cats approach, and the ensuing display is one they will never forget. 

Orochimaru’s smile does not fade in the least, growing ever brighter, and everyone else in the room is promptly forgotten as he is slowly surrounded by happy, purring cats, who are very pleased to be petted and doted upon in turn, one after another. A fluffy Siamese and a black cat vie for space on his lap and beside him, while he still holds the tabby, and a calico chirrups loudly at him, with no place to go.

“It’s okay lovely one, come cuddle by my feet. What precious spots you have! And such pretty pink toes.”

Then a tiny ball of black fluff approaches with golden eyes to rival his own and he makes room for the kitten as well. “Such soft fur and sparkling eyes… what a sweet girl you are.”

His lovers promptly forget they are on a date and watch Orochimaru whilst clutching each other, still unable to comprehend what they are seeing. His reaction is priceless, and Jiraiya and Tsunade make a mental note to plan something equally sweet for Dan, the mastermind behind this particular activity. They knew Orochimaru had a passing fondness for cats, even resembled one at times, but this response defies all expectations.

They spend the next couple of hours drinking tea, eating sweets, and letting Oro adore every cat that approaches, buying cat treats from the owners so that he can spoil the kitties. Tsunade wonders if one of them might consider getting a cat as a pet just to bring this quiet joy to Orochimaru’s visits. Whatever the case may be, this sort of date will not be the last by a long shot.

The other patrons and the tea shop owners cannot believe this is a private facet to the much-feared snake Sannin, so serene and kind to tiny cute creatures. They take a new look at him and realize they might have been viewing him through the wrong lens. 

And well, was he always so pretty? Undoubtedly a few inexplicable crushes are launched that night among impressionable patrons.

Even so, his true affections are for his lovers alone, and Orochimaru’s ignored dates are later rewarded with sweet hugs and kisses and a detailed rundown of the whole experience. 

The date, as expected, is deemed a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Or Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)


End file.
